Nameless: Bella & Edward
by MyIrisAngel
Summary: Bella Swan is painfully rejected by the object of her obsession; Edward Cullen. She decides to go back and live with her mother, in Paris. Five years later she returns to Forks with a new attitude, a new obsession, and a vengeance.
1. Fairy Tale's Are Meant To Be Shattered

**Hello, and welcome to Nameless.**

**This story is little based off any of the books. Mostly just characters and locations. Other than that, everything is different. There IS cussing, drugs, sexual content, and violence mentioned though out the whole story. So, if you're not into that I suggest you leave now. Other than that I hope you enjoy my story. Only Bella POV in this chapter.**

**Rundown: **Bella Swan is painfully rejected by the object of her obsession; Edward Cullen. She decides to go back and live with her mother, in Paris. Five years later she returns to Forks with a new attitude, a new obsession, and a vengeance.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you. _

**Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan you're fucking going!" Alice stormed out into kitchen slamming her fists onto the counter.

"Alice, what's the point? No one knows who I am! I know no one at this party. I'll just feel out of place. Besides, I'd rather not watch a bunch of horny teenagers gyrating all over each other. I see enough of it in school." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Damn, I needed to get these things fixed.

Alice hopped up on the kitchen counter, "Why don't you learn how to live a little? This is it! The last party before we all graduate and go off to college. It's time you experienced something, take a chance. You're a Senior and you've never once been to a party. Come on! If anything go for me." That's Alice for you, ALWAYS over dramatic.

"If I go to this thing you have to promise me one thing..."

She cut me off, "Anything!"

I took my glasses off, heading around the counter and up the stairs. I was half way up before I turned around, "You won't make me talk to him."

Edward Cullen. Alice had been trying to make me speak to him since the 7th grade. I simply couldn't do it. He was a prince and I was a peasant. He had the looks, the money, the style, the everything. Sure, I had money. But that was about it. Girls practically threw themselves at him. That was something I would never demean myself to do. One, I had at least a little bit of respect for myself. And two, I was more comfortable in the corner being a silent observer. So, basically I've watched in awe for the past five years. Hoping one day he would see me. But, no one knows who I am. Besides Alice and Rose. I'm what you would call a wall flower. "Taking chances" and "Living a little" was something I never did. Sticking to the facts that this was my future and I was never going to be anything else to anyone, especially Edward Cullen hurt; but after awhile I figured I was better off accepting it then sitting around depressed. Anyways, every-thing's easier when no one knows your name.

"AWWWW! Bella! Come on! This is your last chance." Alice hopped off the counter and quickly followed me up the stairs.

"Alice, I don't care. That was my one condition. It's either your agree, or I don't go at all."

She flopped down on my bed, "Fine. You're never fair, you know that."

"Ha! I learned from the best." A pillowed billowed in my direction and missed my head by an inch, "HEY! You started it!" I laughed.

Alice smiled, "You're a bitch. But, we need to get ready. We only have about two hours..."

"Whoa, two hours? It takes me about fifteen minutes to get ready." I pushed my glasses up again from the millionth time.

"Bella, it's a party. You can't go like you normally dress for school. You gotta spice it up! You have to look sexy!" She laughed as she started posing like some slutty model on my bed.

I picked up the pillow and threw it back at her, "Ew! Stop that. And sexy? That word have never been apart of my vocabulary and I don't plan on adding it anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, at least wear something cute? Come on, give me something here. Do I always have to beg you?"

"Alright. I'll wear something.... cute. But don't think you're getting anywhere near me with make-up, hairspray, tweezers, or any other thing that could kill me." I got up and walked over to my closet.

"Fine." She pouted.

I turned around, "Well, what are you wait for..... Let's get ready?"

She giggled and hopped off the bed.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Rose arrived fifteen minutes after we were done "getting ready" and we were off.

I wasn't gonna lie, I was nervous. I had never been to a party before, this was definitely something new for me. Most of these people here probably wouldn't even know who I was. I guess that was okay with me. People knew who Rose and Alice were. I honestly don't know why they even decided to be my friends. Guilt maybe? Pity? It all started when we were partnered together in 6th grade for a science project. They were already friends, which made me the third wheel. I thought I would have to do all the work, like with all the other "partners" before; but Rose and Alice were actual nice and smart and helped with the project. Let's just say amazingly we hit it off and have been close friends ever since. I was happy I had them, at least.

"Where is this party exactly?" I never thought to really ask.

Alice face faltered but regained composure quickly, "Edward's house."

"WHAT!? TAKE ME HOME! NOW!" I could barely walk by him in the hallways of school. Going into his house? I don't think so.

Rose looked back, "Bella, seriously? Calm down, you're going to be fine. It's just his house. There are going to be hundreds of other people there tonight. In all reality, I doubt you'll even see him anyways." She smiled.

I felt a little better, "I guess you're right. My guess is he lives in a house that looks more like a five star hotel. Am I right?"

Alice smiled, "I don't know? Why do you look for yourself."

I looked out the window of Rose's white Mercedes-Benz GLK Crossover and what met my eyes was amazing.

There was no way this was a house. It looked more like a freaking Hilton hotel. I mean this house was huge! It had a somewhat of a log cabin feel to it. Amazing windows that covered almost the whole front of the house. An awesome brick entrance. The house looked like it went on forever. I always imagined Edward living in a nice house, but nothing like this. You couldn't imagine this. This house looked like something big time celebrities lived it. If the outside was amazing. I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. If I could even make it to the front door without passing out.

"Wow...." We all three said at the same time.

Rose struggled to find a parking spot, but eventually got lucky. We all got out of the car and headed towards the house. As we got closer we heard Lady Gaga's Love Game blaring.

"Hellllll yeah! I'm ready to party!" Alice started throwing her hands up in the air, swaying to the beat.

Rose laughed, "Go girl!"

"This is gonna be a long night." I mumbled under my breath.

We walked up the to the door, "Should we knock?" I asked.

"Hahahah. Wow Bella. You really never have been to a party." Rose grabbed my hand and walked through the door.

The music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. I looked around to really register that I was actually here. Just what I expected. Teenagers dry humping to music. If that's what you could even call this crap. Everybody had red cups in there hands with what I expected to be beer inside. And I was being made fun of for not wanting to come to one of these things? I think it should be the other way around.

I leaned into Rose, "I don't think I want to stay long."

"Come on Bella. Have some fun!" She then let go of my hand and headed into the crowd.

I yelled after her, "ROSE! WAIT!" But she was already gone.

"Great. Just freaking great." Tonight was going to suck.

**-Three Hours Later-**

I had been wandering around for the past hour TRYING to find Alice and Rose but this house was so damn big I don't think I'd ever find them. I'd have better luck just waiting by the car.

I turned down a long hallway. I looked around to admire. Not paying attention to where I was going, that was my first mistake. Then suddenly, I smashed into something hard.

My glasses fell off and busted on the ground.

I looked up and tried to identify who I ran into, no luck, "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just watch where you're going next time." He said.

My heart stopped.

Then I realized who I just ran into, Edward Cullen.

"E-d-d-ward?" I squinted trying to make out his amazing face.

"Yeah, what? Can't you see I'm kinda busy."

I strained my eyes real hard. Then I seen why he was so "busy". There stood Jessica Stanley topless wrapped around Mr. Cullen like a fucking vine. My throat got dry and my palms got sweaty.

"O-o-oh, I'm sorry I can't really see. You, uhm, kinda broke my glasses."

"No, Brooke you broke your own damn glasses. Maybe, if you'd watch where you're going shit like that wouldn't happen. Now, can you do me a favor and get the hell out of here. I'm sick of talking to you. I have some business to attend to if you don't mind." He slurred out. And with those final words he turned and left. Jessica following steadily in pursuit.

"....... It's Bella." Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned and ran the other way.

I didn't really care where I was running to. I just needed to find a way out. I could barely make out the walls. Not being able to see as it is and crying on top of it, didn't help my situation. At this point I was so angry and so hurt, I didn't care anymore. Eventually I found the front door and just ran. I ran away from the music, into the darkness.

I was sitting under something I'm guessing was a tree when my cell phone vibrated.

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Bella!? Where are you. Me and Rose have been trying to find you for a half hour."

'Oh, now you want to know where I'm at.' "I'm under some tree. I don't really know, my glasses are broke."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I ran into Edward Cullen." I gritted my teeth at the sound of his name.

"WHAT!? I think I see you! I'll be there in a sec." And then the line disconnected.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket as I heard Alice and Rose come running up.

"Bella! What happened?!" Alice helped me up.

I sighed, "Pretty much I was trying to find you guys, got lost in this maze of a house. Ran into Edward practically fornicating with Jessica. Broke my glasses. Then he told me to get lost and walked away." I tried my best to hold my tears back. But, you know best friends, they can always tell no matter what.

Alice and Rose both hugged me, "Bella! We're so sorry. Let's get home. We can talk about it when we get there." Alice grabbed my hand and started leading me to the car.

"I'd rather we not ever bring it or anything that has to do with Edward Cullen again. If you don't mind." I was beyond hurt.

Alice nodded, "I understand."

When we got back to my house, no one said a word. We didn't talk about it that night or the next day. They were good friends, they actually never brought it up again.

**-Week Later-**

Graduation rolled around quickly, thank god. I didn't even bother to have a graduation party. Who would come? Instead I had a small get together with Alice and Rose. I had an announcement to make anyways.

"Girls, I have something important I need to tell you."

"Okay? Shoot Bella."

I took a deep breath, "Now don't hate me. I just feel like I need to get out of here. I mean it's not like we won't ever see eachother again. You guys are going off to college anyways. And who needs to worry about poor little old me. I'll be fine. I think I am making the right choice here. I think this is what's best for me...."

Alice stopped me, "Bella! You're rambling. Just spit it out."

My heart was racing. I wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. But this was how I planned on "Living a little", "I talked to Charlie and worked everything out with him. So, I'm moving to Paris with my mom."

"WHAT!?!?!" They screamed in unison.

Alice then started yelling, "Bella, don't you think that's a little drastic? Paris? I can understand college. That's something you come back from. But Paris? That's something you have to think about, right? Moving there! We might never see eachother again. What about us, your friends. What are we gonna do without you?!"

"Yeah Bella! What the hell!?" Rose added.

I smiled meekly, "You'll see me again. I'll come back to visit. I just need to get away."

"I guess we can understand that......" Alice sighed.

Rose looked up, "We should have never taken you to that party, I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's not your guys fault. That party is what made me realize, I do need to live a little. Have some risk in my life. Take a chance. I need to make a change. And I think this is what is going to be best for me right now."

Alice stared to tear up, "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night." I sighed.

"Oh." They both said in unison.

I got up, "Well we have all tonight. And you guys are driving my ass to the airport since Charlie's gone. So, can we please make the best of it whall we can?"

They smiled.

"Now give me a hug." I was so happy I had friends like them.

**-The Next Night-**

We had spent the entire day together. Girls day. It was fun, I'm not gonna lie. But, honestly, I couldn't wait to just get out of here. What Edward had said to me that night still ran through my head constantly. It's a big let down when your fairy tale guy isn't all he's cracked up to be. To say the least I was hurt and I never wanted to see him again. Not like he knew who I was anyways. But, the more I thought about it. The more pissed I became.

We arrived at the airport and we all got out. They both helped me get my luggage out. At this point we were all crying. They both gave me hugs and we said out goodbyes. I promised to keep in touch and so did they. I stood there and watched them drive off. It was hard leaving my friends. But I knew that we would always there for eachother no matter how far apart we were. So, I dried up my tears and headed into the airport. I was done crying. It was time for me to begin my new life. And I was excited.

As I walked to through the terminal I couldn't help but think me and Edward would meet again. But next time, it would be totally different.

"Edward Cullen you will regret what you said to me. Big time." And that was the last thing I said before I bored the plane to my new life.

* * *

**Chapter one complete.**

It's currently 2:41 A.M. I think I might need to get some rest. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Things will become more clear as the story progresses. Also, I will be putting up pictures of everyone's cars, house, etc.... So, be looking out for that. I'll let you know when they're up. Well, everyone goodnight!

**MyIrisAngel**

**Reviews are better than going to Paris and coming back totally badass (:**


	2. The Return Of Bella, Bella Badass

**Hello, and welcome to Nameless.**

**Well. Chapter two. This is taking place five years later. I decided that I wouldn't put anything about Paris is here. Keep some secrets on how Bella got the way she was. You will figure more out as the story progresses though. And besides I figured you wouldn't want it to be just Bells, so I'm getting Edward back into the story as quick as possible. Thank you for all the Alert, reviews, and favorites on my story. Keep them coming. It helps me write better (;**

**Rundown: **Bella Swan is painfully rejected by the object of her obsession; Edward Cullen. She decides to go back and live with her mother, in Paris. Five years later she returns to Forks with a new attitude, a new obsession, and a vengeance.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

* * *

"We are now descending into our destination." The pilot came in over the loud speaker.

I look my Ipod buds out of my ears, "Yeah, our decent into hell." Fuck Forks. Fuck it for being so early. And fuck my mom for making me come back to this shit hole.

Supposedly, I was getting too "out of hand" So fucking what, I partied, I drank, I did drugs, I had sex. Big damn deal, anyone my age in Paris that didn't seriously had something wrong with them. Besides I was twenty two, but I was "living under her roof" God, I fucking hate it when parents use that. Excuse me for living a little. No, but now my pain in the ass mother is sending me back here to live with my pain in the ass father. This should be fun. Oh well, it was better than living on the streets in Paris. Charlie is never home anyways. So, I'll practically be living by myself. Rent free. Oh yeah. I haven't spoken to anyone from Forks in five years. Though I promised to keep in touch with Alice and Rose, I ignored them anytime they tried. I figured I wouldn't be coming back so I'd be easier to just have a clean break. But, shit changes and now I'm heading back into hell. Now, with no one. Just like before.

'I do have friends. Named Jack and Sky.' I laughed as I got my shit from above my seat and started off the plane.

As I walked through the front doors of the airport I seen something that actually made this move a little better.

There sat an empty Range Rover Vogue SE with a letter taped to the side window.

"This is so Charlie." I smirked.

'Sorry I couldn't pick you up myself. Keys are under the hood. With love - Charlie.' Man I hated Charlie, but damn did he know how to pick cars.' I quickly grabbed the keys, jumped inside and started it up.

"What a sexy purr." I rubbed the dashboard and pealed my way out of the parking lot.

I sighed as I flew passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, "Yay. I can't wait to be reunited with all my friends....."

I tried my best to think as little as possible about Forks when I was in Paris. Especially a certain bronze haired boy. I wondered if Edward was still the same asshole fuckhead he was that night.

"I wonder is him and Jessica still fuck?" I busted out laughing as I cranked my stereo to Kanye West's. Stronger.

"Now that that don't kill me. Can only make me stronger." Damn, these lyrics fit. I was definitely stronger. And pretty badass if I might add. It had been five years and I knew that I would change when I went to Paris. Within the first month I had changed style. Nerdy to Boho chic. I was partying and living it up just for the hell of it. Just because my bitch mom made me move back here didn't mean any of that was going to change. Forks didn't know what was about to hit them. Bella Swan was here. And she was ready to fuck shit up.

I smirked.

I nearly passed out when I drove though town, "They have a fucking Starbucks!? Since fucking when!?" I skidded to a stop and pulled in.

I laughed and got out putting on my Gucci shades, "Bout damn time Forks got something good."

I walked into Starbucks like I owned the fucking place. Like I do where ever I go. It's always great to walk into a place and have all eyes on you. And in this Podunk town, I was bound to have all eyes on me. I was fucking back. Not like any of them knew who I was before. I laughed, "Well they're about to find out."

I'm such a cocky bitch. And I love it.

I walked up to the counter only to be met with a sexy ass black haired boy.

"Hello. Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?" He smiled.

I leaned in, "How about one of you? What's your name baby?" I loved flirting. I wasn't a slut. But making someones day, there was nothing wrong with that.

He blushed, "J-jacob."

I giggled, "You're cute. Look I'm new in town and I'm having a party tonight. Why don't you stop by. Here's my number and my address. Bring your friends too." I slid him a piece of paper. Well, I guess I'm having a party tonight. I can pull this off. I'm Bella.

"O-o-kay." He took the paper shakily and slid it into his pocket.

I leaned in again, "Oh, and give me something...... delicious." I smirked and eyed him up and down.

He laughed and turned disappearing into the back room. I flipped around leaning on the counter waiting for my order. I sighed. I wonder if Rose and Alice are still friends?

They say when you speak of the devil, the devil shall appear.

I heard the bell on the door ding, "I KNOW! Mike told me the same thing!"

Oh shit.

Alice and Rose walked through the door laughing and carrying on. Maybe they wouldn't even notice me? I mean, I was completely different. I had a new style. I didn't wear glasses anymore. I was tan, hot and nothing like the old Bella. Maybe if I just sit here and act normal they wouldn't notice a thing. I slid down the counter as they came up to order.

"Rose what do you want? It's on me... Ohhh! Look at the cookies." She squealed and ran over, bumping into me.

She looked over, "I'm so sorry."

"You're fine." I mumbled. Oh shit. I shouldn't have talked.

Alice's face squished in confusion, "....... Bella?"

I sighed and took off my glasses, "Heeeey." This was awkward.

Rose and Alice exchanged looks and turned back to me. Alice spoke first, "OH MY GOD! BELLA!?!?!? YOU LOOK AMAZING! YOU'RE BACK! HOLY SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US!? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!? IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She jumped over to me smashing me into a hug. Rose following soon after.

I slowly hugged back, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't even know I was coming back until a couple days ago. My mom sent me back here. Things were getting too wild over there for her. So, once again, she ships me back to Charlie."

"Awww, Bella. It's not all bad. You got us! We've missed you so much! You never answered any of our calls. We didn't even know if you were still alive!" Alice punched my arm.

I laughed at her over dramatics, "Sorry Alice. I've been really busy in Paris. I've changed alot since last time you've seen me."

"We can see that, babe. You look amazing." Rose eyed me up and down.

I posed, "I try."

They busted out laughing.

"Hey I have a favor to ask..." I shifted my weight back and fourth on my legs.

Alice smiled, "Anything Bella." I'm so glad my friends weren't mad at me. I'm such a bitch. I didn't deserve them.

"I told that hot ass guy behind the counter that I was throwing a party tonight..... but I know no one. So, this is gonna be kind difficult." I scratched the back of my neck. The old Bella was coming out. Shit.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah! Everybody is pretty much home from college. Some left, but most stayed. We can make some calls. We have it taken care of. This party will be fucking bomb!" Alice clapped her hands together and took out her cell phone.

I pushed myself off the counter, walking towards the door, "Well let's get to my house. I need to get my shit put away."

"What are you driving?" Rose asked.

I laughed, "White Ranger Rover. You seen it, I'm sure."

Alice squeaked, "YEAH! Crap Bella, rolling big, eh?"

"Ha, you know Charlie. Always over the top." I smiled. 'Dirty bastard. Doesn't make up for it... Dad.'

"Well we'll follow you." Rose and Alice hugged me and hopped into Rose's Mercedes.

That brought back memories. Unwanted memories.

I hopped back in my Range and sped off towards my new party house. I was fucking pumped. I hadn't had a drink in over two days. And that was about to change tonight. There isn't anything wrong with getting shit faced and waking up the next morning not remembering a thing. In fact, I quite enjoy that. Not remembering. Shit did get a little crazy in Paris, but nothing to be sent back to Forks over. Oh well it just gives me a reason to corrupt Forks. What I do best.

I pulled in and started down the long drive way. This was so familiar it didn't feel like I'd been gone for five years. The house finally came into sight and I felt relief wash over me for some reason. I felt like I was home.

As I got out of the car Alice and Rose finally pulled up parking right beside me. They hopped out and we all headed for the house. As we approached the front door I flipped over the front mat, revealing the key.

"Ha. It's still the same. Ew, and it looks like it hasn't been used in a long time either. Charlie must have not been home since I left. Wow." I picked up the rusty key and shoved it in the lock. I turned the door knob and took a deep breath.

I pushed the door open and walked in. Everything was exactly the same as I remember it. I frowned. Even the same smell. But, I didn't have time to worry about catching up with my old house. I had a party to plan. I turn my thoughts around, smiled and turned around.

"Welcome home bitches. It's time to fucking party!"

They threw their hands in the air and screamed, "HELLLLLLL YEAH!"

**-Five Hours Later-**

It was around 6:30 and they had called everyone in their contacts. I ran up to the store and dropped at least a three grand on booze. When I party, I don't count expenses. Like I couldn't afford it anyways. We also went out and got an amazing stereo system. It isn't a party without music. After getting everything for the party and setting it all up. It was time to get ready.

I had alot more choices and experience in getting ready now. I decided to go for the black, sultry, sexy look tonight. I started with Miu Miu Satin Camisole mini dress. I paired it with my favorite shoes black and gold Nicholas Kirkwood Suede Platform heels. I tied it all together with a black Bottega Veneta Knot Clutch, Yellow Canary diamond earrings, and a Diamond watch. My hair was loosely curled with lots of body. And my make-up was my signature smokey look. I looked in the mirror at the end result. I looked damn good.

I walked out of the bathroom and the girls looked up. Their eyes widened.

"DAMMMMMMMMN!" They both yelled in unison.

Rose jumped up, "Shit Bella! You look amazing!"

I laughed, "So do you!" They all had to wear my clothes. But, I didn't mind. I had plenty.

Rose decided on a silver Aminaka Wilmont Silk V-neck Jersey Dress. Paired with Beige Fendi Lizard Print Platform heels. She tied it all together with a fireworks necklace and her grandmothers ring that she rarely wears. She looked awesome.

Alice hoped up and posed, "How do I look?"

I pushed her and laughed, "You look hooooooot!"

I knew she would pick something blue. Considering it was her favorite color. She picked an Adam Gathered Tank Dress. Paired it with a pop of gold DIEGO DOLECINI pointed platform. Ending with Emilio Pucci Bean Clutch, Blue bow bobby pins, and a Disc bracelet. Damn, my friends were awesome.

"Now that we're all done assesing eachother outfits I suggest we go downstairs and.."

'DING DONG'

I laughed, "....... Get the party started!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Let's go!" Alice squealed and ran downstairs.

I looked at Rose, "Alice..." We both laughed and followed.

**-One Hour Later-**

"This party is fucking amazing!" Mike yelled to me.

"Thanks!" Mike was one of my friends in high school. Not close, but he knew who I was. He was just as astonished when he seen me as Alice and Rose had been. I was just grateful he didn't try to get on me. It wasn't like that. For me at least.

I walked over the bar and fixed myself another drink; Grey and lemonade. God, I love vodka. I turned around to observe the party. With Gucci Mane, Photoshoot blaring through the speakers. Everyone was gyrating on eachother, pretty much having sex with clothes on. Man, this was awesome....

"Hey baby." I felt breath on my ear. I jumped and turned around.

I relaxed immediately, "Well hello, Jacob." I purred.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

I laughed and took it, "I thought you'd never ask." And I pulled him to the dance floor.

**EDWARD POV:**

My phone vibrated. I had a text from Jasper.

_"Dude, you have to get your ass at this party. It's fucking awesome! -Jas"_

I texted back, _"Alright. I have nothing better to do. Where is it?"_

Five minutes later my phone vibrated again, _"513 Washington Drive. The big brick house. You can't miss it. -Jas"_

I replyed, _"Be there in five."_ I snapped my phone shut and got up to get ready.

If this party was as fucking awesome and Jasper was making it out to be, I needed to look good. I walked in the closet. I picked dark faded distresses Abercrombie jeans. Paired with a white undershirt and a black Albatross dress jacket. I spiked my hair my signature way. Ever since high school. I spayed some smell good and I was out the door.

I hopped in my black Cadillac LS. I loved this car. So sexy. I turned the key and it purred to life. Best part. I revved it and sped to the party.

'Who's house is this?' I wondered as I pulled into the driveway. Shutting the car off and hopping out. I could hear the music about a half a block away from here. I'm surprised that the cops haven't been called out here. I made my way up to the front door and walked in.

**BELLA POV:**

"Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing dancer." Jacob breathed in my ear. I don't know where this Jacob came from. But I liked it.

I laughed as I pushed my ass further into his pelvis, "Nope, you're the first." I said as I hooked my arm around his neck.

We both leaned in more......

"BELLA!!!!" Alice came skidding over and ripped me out of Jake's arms.

"What!?" I screamed.

She leaned in and whispered and even the loud music could get in the way of what I heard, "Edward's here."

I felt all the blood drain from my body. I felt like I was nerdy Bella again. Five years ago on that night of the party. But, then I remembered I was Bella fucking Marie Swan and I was fucking hot. I could have any man in this room. Edward included. I remembered and I was right. We are gonna meet again. And this time he's gonna fucking wish he never said anything to me.

I smirked, "Good."

"Good!?" Alice eye's widened.

"Yep. Where's Rose?" I asked.

Right then Rose walked up, "Right here."

I laughed and grabbed their hands, "Girls. What's a party without some table dancing?"

**EDWARD POV:**

Damn. Jasper was right. This party was pretty fucking poppin'. Everyone was dancing all over eachother. Alcohol was unlimited and so were the girls. This was going to be another good night.

"Hey dude!" I turned to see Jasper and Emmett walking towards me.

"What's up bros!" We all did our handshakes and turned towards the party. I was ready for a drink.

I started walking towards the bar but stopped in my tracks.

My. Good. God. There was the most sexiest girl I had seen dancing on the table. Her short black dress clung to her every curvy. Her hair fell down her face is sexy curls some clinging to her face from sweat. She had the most mesmerizing eyes I'd ever seen. The way she moved her body had me wanting more. I needed to know who she was. I needed to be around her. I felt an immediate attraction.

I couldn't even help it my feet just took me over to her.

**BELLA POV:**

The Dream's She Rockin' That Shit came on and everyone started yelling. I smiled and started swaying to the music. Letting it take me over. Rose, Alice, and Me were dancing on the table. And I know he seen me. I watched him as his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw me. Everyone's eyes were on us. The guys wanted us. The girls wanted to be us. We were fucking stunners and everyone fucking knew it.

I saw Edward start to make his way over to me, I smirked. Exactly as I thought. He walked right over to the foot of the table and looked up at me. Our eyes locked and he smiled. He put up his hand and motioned for me to come closer.

'Mr. Fucking Smooth, huh? I don't fucking think so. Two can play at this game.' I thought as I hopped off the table and walked over to him.

He smiled and eyed me up and down, "Well hello beautiful. What's your name?"

"Bella." I purred, he wouldn't remember me anyways.

"How pretty. Would you like to dance with me, Bella?" He words were dripping with sex.

I laughed, "Sure. If you think you can handle it?"

He took my hand, "I'll guess we'll find out."

Jeremih's Birthday Sex came on and I laughed as he spun me around and then swiftly pulled me close to this body. I turned putting my ass right against him rolling my hips. I heard a sharp intake of breath, I smirked. I put my hand around his neck as his hands found the tender spots in my hips. He squeezed. My head fell back.

He laughed, deep and husky, "You like that, Bella." He squeezed again. It wasn't a question.

I pushed my ass harder into his pelvis dropping to the ground dragging my hands across his chest as I went. I turned around and came back up smashing into him wrapping my leg around him. His hands trailed down back straight to my ass, he pushed me harder into him. We both moaned.

**EDWARD POV:**

I was beyond hard at this point. This girl was a godess. She was doing things to me I didn't know was possible. I didn't know if I could take much more. Pretty soon I would be forced to take her right here in front of everyone. It wouldn't be hard. I'm almost positive she wasn't wearing panties. And that made it much, much worse.

Thankfully before anything happened the song ended. We detached but she kept her eyes locked on mine.

'Hm... She looks familiar.....' I thought.

"Thanks for the dance, Edward." And with that she turned and left.

"WAIT!" But she was gone.

'How did she know my name? I never told her.' I thought.

**BELLA POV:**

'That was close.' I thought as I walked out to the pool house. Party was over. I was not going back in there. I was falling the fuck apart. This isn't supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to be a badass, not letting anything get to me. Fuck him. Fuck Edward Cullen. Stupid asshole bitch.

I pulled out my phone and texted Alice, _"Party is over. Get everyone out. I'm in the pool house. -B"_

About five minutes after that I heard the music cut off and a bunch of yelling. Eventually everything grew really silent and I could make out two pairs of heels making their ways towards the pool house.

The door creaked, ".... Bella?" Rose called out.

"I'm here." I sniffled.

"Oh Bella hunny!" Alice's arms wrapped around me.

I wiped my eyes, "I'm fine. I just let Edward get to me. Like fucking always. I'm fine, I swear. I just want to get some sleep. Is everyone gone?"

Rose smiled, "Yeah, you said party's over. And we took care of it. Now, let's get some sleep. We can clean tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you guys. You really are the best. I don't deserve it." I got up.

Alice smacked my arm, "Shut up girlie. It's no probably at all. Besides, best friends till death right?"

I smiled, "Right."

**EDWARD POV:**

I serched everywhere for Bella but I never found her. Then Alice and Rosalie kicked everyone out. I didn't understand.

"What the fuck. Why the fuck did they just up and kick everyone out. I was having a good damn time. Bitches." Emmett was ranting but I couldn't really hear.

She was the only think I could think about. Bella. She looked and sounded familiar. And how did she know my name? I couldn't get this girl off my mind.

"EDWARD!? HELLO!?" I came back to reality to have Emmett waving his hands in front of my face.

I sighed, "Yeah, what?"

"I saaaaid. Are we going back to your place tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I started towards my car.

Emmett laughed, "Oooooh somethings wrong with Edward. I bet it's that girl. Did you see her just up and leave him. That was harsh. It's okay buddy. There will be other bitches. Don't let the hoe's get you down!"

"Shut up Emmett. You douche." I cracked a smile and punched him.

Jasper laughed, "Don't worry dude. I'm sure you'll see her again. She does after all live here. And we live in Forks, the smallest town ever."

"Yeah, you're right." I couldn't wait.

"Well we'll follow you home." Jasper and Emmett headed to their cars and I started towards mine.

'I will see her again. And next time, she won't get away.' And with that I started my engine and headed home. With her still running though my head.

* * *

**Chapter two. Complete.**

Well, damn. That was alot. Bella's dad Charlie you'll find more out about as the story progresses and what the whole 'It doesn't make up for it..... Dad.' means. Any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I will try my best to answer without giving away anything. By the way! Outfits for the party are up. Houses and cars should be up soon. Well, I'm going to draw and try to get some rest. Goodnight!

**MyIrisAngel**

**Reviews are better than a dirty dance between Edward and Bella (:**


End file.
